


Avenger Secret Santa Mix (Rough & Rushed Remix)

by silvermuse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermuse/pseuds/silvermuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the WinterIron Holiday Gift Exchange 2015 for http://marvelingjules.tumblr.com/...<br/>Once upon a time, a barely legal Tony Stark met up with the Winter Soldier in Europe...  But this is not that story.<br/>Once upon a time, after the fall of SHIELD, Steve Rogers watched as his former friend/former Hydra victim, who lashed out at all the other Avengers (including him), seemed to allow only one to get close - and was that flirting between Bucky and Tony? But this is not that story either.<br/>This is the story of a little over a year after the second meeting of Tony Stark and the now James Barnes. Along with a Secret Santa gift exchange.  And a surprise.  And what on earth is DUM-E up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenger Secret Santa Mix (Rough & Rushed Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted on December 24th. After three days of no sleep trying to combine work and final edit to this story and having the beginnings of a Christmas cold, I asked my sister-in-law to read over the story to make sure it flowed and then hit submit before she went to bed Christmas Eve night. My plans was to get up early Christmas morning and finish notifying everyone. Apparently I seemed to have missed Christmas and all the after Christmas sales. We won't speak of my sister-in-law, who apparently thought I said shut the laptop down. Family...the less said the better.

**December 14th, 7:00 am, EST**  
_Avenger Tower will be holding a Secret Santa gift exchange. The exchange will start on December 18th and go until the final reveal date, December 25th._  
Remember don't get caught!  
JARVIS will be advising everyone of the person that they will be buying for. Also, please note that JARVIS has offered his assistance on the matter of gift ideas, shopping needs and opportunities to place the gift without being seen. If you need anything just ask!  
Remember it's a secret until December 25th! 

 

 **December 14th, 12:02 pm, EST**  
"Sir, if you will please pick a number between 1 and 10, I will advise you of the person whom you will be shopping for."

Tony absentmindedly hummed as he continued to work on the new Stark phone prototype that Pepper wanted on the shelves by late summer to tie into the back to school special bundle she wanted them to offer - a phone/laptop combo or a phone/tablet combo. She also wanted to offer some new productivity apps, along with a few other app ideas that she had in mind, as part of the bundle. He really did adore Pepper, but her ideas were never small or easy to accomplish. Well, he always said he loved a challenge. 

"Sir. I need a..." JARVIS looked upon his occupied creator and let out the equivalent of a sigh. According to past data, Sir would remain unaware of his surroundings until the creative process was completed. Since this included a forced amount of time allowing Sir to rest his exhausted body, Sir would be behind on the task of Secret Santa. It would be best to just complete the task of drawing a name for Secret Santa and lining up several gifts for Sir to choose from. The plan was efficient and had the greatest chance of success. After all, it was not Sir's fault that he was created inefficiently in body compared to his mind. He will have to continue running more of his processes to seek a new way to correct this matter. It would help improve the state of mind with Master James, who according to past data has shown many signs of the equivalent of stress when Sir was in the creative process mode. Perhaps a booster to the mild version of the serum that Sir already had. According to his data studies, Sir's mild serum was a close match to the one that Master James had. Cross examination with SHIELD records seemed to verify this as correct. However, he was unable to verify how Sir had obtained the serum in order to possibly replicate it. He would have to devote more of his processing to stretch the parameters of his search. 

As for now, he would have to perform on Sir's behalf to fulfill the requirements of the Secret Santa. Sir had been wanting to propose to Master James since he had built the ring last month. Per data records that he had been able to locate, Christmas proposals lead to affirmative answers and satisfying marriages. Master James was good with the other bots, always making sure to acknowledge them and show each of them affection. Most importantly, Master James was good at taking care of Sir, while not stifling the creative processing. Yes. Master James would be Sir's recipient of the Secret Santa exchange. The outcome of favorable results was high. Also, it would be nice to have a father to turn to when Sir was being stubborn. Also, maybe a father could help provide another set of data parameters to help increase his learning process. Yes. This would work well. Maybe while he was searching for gifts to give Master James, he could see if there would be something appropriate to gift to a father as well. 

 

 **December 15th, 2:46 am, EST**  
"Antoshka, it's late and you have been hard at work for too long." James gently pulled the tablet out of Tony's hands and guided him to the couch. "Yes, we're going to the couch - not even leaving the workshop. You are going to sit with me just for a little while and eat with me. Maybe we can even talk a bit?" James had to smile at the almost non responsive, but oh so cuddly version of his lover. Yes, it was very good of JARVIS to notify him of the impending issue, so that he could help. He carefully fed Tony a spoonful of the curry dish that Bruce had made the night before. When Tony was in this state it would be easy for him to get choked on the food, as his exhausted body tried to shut down for much needed rest instead. James sighed quietly in slight disappointment. He had only been able to get half of the food in Tony this time. Perhaps he should have pulled Tony away from his work sooner. However, past experience had proven that Tony was more willing to rest when he completed the section of the work that had his immediate attention first. He seemed to also rest easier when he did that as well. Oh well, he and JARVIS would have to work better on their timing. Maybe just right before Tony's concentration began to slip. He would have to offer that as a suggestion to JARVIS for them to try. 

As for now, it was good to have Tony in his arms, feeling Tony's breath on his neck. It helped remind him that this was real and Tony wasn't a long lost dream. The therapists could not explain why even with the mind wipes, he still remembered Tony. He knew why. The Soldier had something he wanted to remember and keep safe. Tony had made the Soldier feel something more than being a weapon, made him feel human again. Luckily the technicians and scientists at Hydra never realized that the Soldier was more clever than they realized. It had only been luck that Pierce had never tried to pit the Soldier against Iron Man. He can only guess how much destruction that the Soldier would have caused Hydra, because with every time Hydra set the Soldier out to cause mayhem and murder, the Soldier updated his information on Tony Stark. Unbeknownst to Hydra and everyone else in the world, the Soldier had made several side trips. Pissing on Stane's grave had been the most gleeful of the trips. Scaring Justin Hammer had been interesting only in the matter of how little it took to rattle the man. What was left of Ten Rings, well they soon had wished that they had died by Tony's hands instead. Hydra had never questioned the side trips, most thinking his wiring was wrong. However, no matter how tempted the Soldier had been, he never came close to Tony. 

Only once had the Soldier had broken that protocol. After reading the events that lead Tony to being Iron Man and almost dying, the Soldier had to make sure. The Soldier had purposely bumped into Tony on the sidewalks of NYC, while Tony was heading towards his car. For a brief moment, the Soldier had allowed himself to place his hands on Tony's trim waist and allowed himself to bury his nose in Tony's hair, smelling the slightly changed remembered smell of Tony. Allowed himself to hear Tony's slight gasp of shock at being called Antoshka again. Then the Soldier made sure to quickly disappear, as he knew that Hydra could always be watching.

It wasn’t until after he had been able to break enough of the conditioning to be no threat to everyone else but Tony at Avenger Tower, that he allowed Steve to find him. When Steve brought him to the Tower, he couldn’t help himself after seeing Tony again. The Soldier and the man he was trying to become just couldn’t resist the allure of Tony. Couldn’t resist flirting with the man and couldn’t resist wanting to know the man as well as he had once known the boy. Oh, the joy that the Soldier felt when Tony didn’t turn him away. When Tony was just as intrigued and responsive as he had ever been. He had momentarily felt sorry for leaving Steve behind, but when Paradise beckons, he had to heed the call.

But even now, over a year later, he had a hard time believing that Tony would still want to be with him. That Tony loved him. Especially the Soldier. He had tried to push Tony away on their first morning together, but Tony refused to let him. Refused to back down and argued back so loudly that Natasha and Steve came up to the Penthouse floor fearing the worst. After hearing Tony tell Natasha and Steve both that nothing was wrong other than James was a stupid idiot and if he did not get back in the bed to restart their morning on a better note, he would be taking a repulse to his ass and then would make sure to tell Pepper that James was being mean. Natasha and Steve had both been stunned by how quickly he got back in the bed. After his explanation that even Hydra was leery about going against the Evil Pepper Potts in any shape or form, so he wasn’t taking any chances on what she would do to him. Natasha had looked oddly at him. Steve had just looked confused, as if he could not connect the woman he knew with the evil that even had Hydra afraid. Tony – he had just laughed – to the point that he fell off the bed and they could all still hear his laughter from the floor. 

Even to this day, Tony would not explain why Hydra was so fearful of Pepper. After meeting the lady, he had been confused like Steve on why anyone would fear such a gentle soul. Tony’s only words had been, “Well, she likes you.” However, his eyes would always sparkle and he would share a smirk with Pepper whenever anyone mentioned the matter. Oddly, not even Natasha could find out any information on the matter – and Natasha could find anything. She would stalk away like an angry spider who had been denied a tasty treat muttering that one day she would outsmart Tony. Tony would be look up with such an innocent and confused expression that one could almost believe that Tony had no idea what Natasha was going on about. Well, until one could see the gleeful mischievousness in his eyes. 

However, no matter how much joy and light that Tony brought to his life, it was still hard to believe the man loved him. That this man, who could have anyone he wanted chose him. That Tony was willing to look past everything he had done, whether he had been in control of his actions or not was just too hard to believe at times. He could only hold onto these moments as long as Tony let him. His brilliant wonderful Antoshka.

JARVIS watched as James fell asleep holding onto Sir. Yes, this one would do well as their new father. He quietly instructed DUM-E to cover the two with a spare blanket, as due to the electronics it sometimes became chilly in the workshop. Then set down blackout protocol to allow the two men the rest they needed. He was doubtful if either of them would have nightmares on what remained of the night.

 

 **December 16th, 8:34am, EST**  
Tony slowly became more awake and aware of his surroundings. He was on the workshop couch. He was warm which was nice. Ah. His pillow and partial bed was his very own super solider. Good. Yes. James came down when he started having problems with the tablet’s coding. Yes. It kept going to the wrong screen. Ah. That is where the mistake was. Damn. He should have caught something that simple. Mmm. James. Curry? Yes. Bruce’s curry. He really like Bruce’s curry. Bruce should share that curry with the world. Hmm. Hulk Smashingly Awesome Curry. Yes. He needed to patent that. Frozen curry? Curry in a box? Ah. Sealed in a bowl curry. Airtight seal. No. Curry in a vacuum sealed bag. Rhodey liked Bruce’s curry. Good meal for the military. Ooo. A whole line of meals for the military. Good ones. Delicious ones. Must work on new vacuum seal bag idea. Clint eating chili and Fritos out of a chip bag. Tasty. Must be easier to make and package. Pepper and JARVIS would know. Portable. Self-heating? Good to give homeless that didn’t want to go to the missions and all for meals. Different types for other countries that had hungry people. Maybe bag self-heats. Blankets that self-heat. Yes. For those cold weather places. And homeless. Pepper and JARVIS and Sam could help give ideas. Buy older hotel? Give separation for those who need it. Sam could get other counselors involved for misplaced war vets. Have to correct Howard’s legacy. And Stane’s. Stupid Tony. So stupid. No. Can’t think about that. James will be sad. JARVIS will be concerned and tell Pepper. No. Helping correct problems. Remember what Bruce said. Adults. Responsible for their own mistakes. Can only be responsible for my own mistakes. Don’t hold James responsible for Hydra mistakes, cannot do the same to self. Awful tasting tea. Bitter and weedy. Mmm. James. His James. Good James. Beautiful eyes. The Soldier had same beautiful eyes. So careful. So gentle. So patient with him. Sad when the Soldier left. Very sad. Then Steve brings home James. The Soldier, but not. James is gentle and careful and patient. And very much determined to make him his. Mmm. James tries to bury the Soldier inside. But he’s there. Always watching behind James’ beautiful eyes. Fighting stupid Doom Bots and he can feel those burning eyes on him. The Soldier is always so much closer during life affirming sex. Steve accidently saw. Blushed lots. Poor Steve. Need to give James ring. James should know that he loves both James and the Soldier. Both his. Both treat him so well. No. James. Don’t move. Stay still. Drifting is so nice. But coffee. Coffee is good too. And tablet will be good when he fixes the code. Yes.

James smiled as he watched Tony’s expressions. Good. Not quite awake yet, but heading more towards being awake than asleep. Tony had told him that he had so many creative ideas and resolved so many issues during this hazy time between being awake and asleep as his thoughts jumped from one thing to another. Soon Tony would be too awake to stay in his arms and would be off on another creative process until the ideas in his brain would allow him to sleep and go among the rest of them for a time until the cycle started all over. Bruce would gently tease him as being a lab widower, but then thank him for being so supportive of Tony. He recognized the emotion in Bruce’s eyes. How could someone like Tony be so overwhelmingly on their side? So kind to the monster that lay inside of them. During the battles that the Avengers were called out on – he would watch as Hulk would keep an eye on Tony to make sure that he was alright. Hulk adored his Tin Man and James had to admit that it was a bit scary to have Hulk give him the eye and demand that he treat Tin Man good. However, it was very heartwarming to see Tony get a similar demand from Hulk concerning Metal Lad. He wasn’t too happy about being called Metal Lad. Until Tony explained that Hulk enjoyed SpongeBob SquarePants for some reason and Hulk was actually paying James a compliment. However, Hulk apparently really loved old Bugs Bunny cartoons. Also was fond of using phrases from Bugs Bunny and redo them as somewhat sly jokes to himself. James wasn’t quite sure what to believe. Until he heard Hulk pass by Thor muttering “Kill the robot. Kill the robot.” in an almost eerily pitch perfect mock of Elmer Fudd saying “Kill the rabbit. Kill the rabbit.” Steve got “Shh! Be berry berry quiet. I’m hunting Hydra.” What really caused him to turn off his comm because he was laughing so hard was when Hulk went by Clint with a “I say, I say, go away robot, you’re bothering me.” All said in a so perfect Foghorn Leghorn voice. However, what really got him laughing so hard was how Clint was standing. In an almost perfect Foghorn Leghorn pose. Of course, turning off his comm caused Steve to fret and be all stupid after the battle. He nodded and hummed in all the right places, but he was really concentrating on Tony and Hulk. It was pretty interesting to see the silent communication going on between the two. And he really didn’t appreciate the sly grin Hulk gave him. No. Not at all. Especially when it was paired with Tony trying so hard not to laugh look. Because it really wasn’t fair what them two were doing. He could laugh like he wanted to, because Steve would be so hurt and do that Captain America is disappointed face and then because he knew that didn’t work on James, Steve would do that stupid face that he always did a million years ago when both of them were kids and Steve was tiny. It was always the one that would make him give in to whatever shenanigans that Steve wanted to pull this time. So, no – seriously not fair. But inside he felt all warm and squishy. Tony and Bruce were giving him a glimpse into their Secret Science Brothers club. And yes, Tony even made buttons, but that was mainly to annoy Clint. Inside he felt much like he had when he was the Soldier and Tony had entered his life. These two highly intelligent men liked him enough to share their inside jokes. And not surprising at all to him – one of them was Tony.

James was pulled from his thoughts by Tony’s mutter, “Coffee?” Of course, that would be the first thing that Tony would say – the man had such a deep love for coffee that Steve was always asking JARVIS to check Tony’s blood levels to see if more than half his blood was coffee. James was still waiting for the day that JARVIS replied affirmative to Steve’s nonsense. Oh, well. Time to feed and caffeinate his genius. However, he was surprised, as instead of letting himself be moved, Tony turned into a tight gripping octopus. Hmm. Yeah, he could deal with holding Tony a little longer in his arms. No problem at all.

 

 **December 17th, 4:22 am, EST**  
Tony gave a long sigh of relief as he carefully inspected the prototype of the self-heating vacuum sealed bag. It had taken him and Bruce a bit to get all the components working together, but this was good. It was very good. Pepper, Sam and Rhodey would all be very pleased with the results. Now it just needed to go through actual testing to make sure everything was safe, but he trusted JARVIS and his projections of the expected outcome. They would not be able to get the packets out this winter, but if all went well, next fall would see SI releasing the electronic school bundle and large donations of these packets to various organizations in large cities across the USA. If the military was enthused as much as Sam and Rhodey had been over these packets, then the projected sale of the product to the military would cover the costs of what they would send out for the homeless. Pepper, Sam and Rhodey were already working on the presentation to the military and were confident that they would have no issues with selling the product to the military. They had even talked Bruce into donating his curry recipe to the cause and were very on board with Tony’s idea of the name. Ha. Tony could only hope to see the expression on Ross’ face when he saw that particular product. Hmm… 

“JARVIS, any new data on General Ross and his political maneuvering?”

“Not at this time, Sir. He has been very quiet at this time. Previous data suggests that he is trying to rework his strategy.”

Tony smirked a bit as so far his and Pepper’s plan was successful. Ross had seriously tried to maneuver the government into regulating the actions of the Avengers, especially after James had joined the team. Tony had worked several nights with Pepper, Steve, Sam and SI’s lawyers concerning the situation. It had taken a few extra dinner parties and Pepper working some of her magic, but they had managed to gain enough support to start their own plan of attack. First off had been to establish James as an innocent party – a POW of Hydra that had been forced to participate in any actions on Hydra’s behalf. Neutral experts on the subjects of POW soldiers, brainwashing and hostage situations were brought in and allowed to release their findings on various news channels and other sources of media. After multiple reports of James suffering like many soldiers with PTSD, but that it was controllable. That James had strong feelings of anger towards Hydra and the need for justice not on his behalf, but all that Hydra had wronged – especially those that he had been forced to murder. The reports had also included a brief summary of the tortures that James had undergone at the hands of Hydra. Some things were only released in general terms to prevent others from trying similar methods. Afterwards, was carefully planned events with Tony, Steve and James on various talk shows. Soon the reports came in that James was quickly becoming a favorite with various groups. 

Next to improve the image of the Avengers was once again neutral experts who sent out correct calculations of the damages the Avengers did and how much in return they gave back to these places. Many news sources who had seemed to only shed a bad light on the Avengers and were always harping about how much they cost the tax payers in damages were forced to backtrack when in most cases the places were compensated more than the damages. An interesting side effect became other news sources who quoted that in every case, the Avengers had compensated the places even more than reported, as none of the damages reported had held the villain they were fighting against responsible. Also, it was reported that Tony Stark had often donated his time as a consultant on various projects to improve certain areas in these damaged places and when the estimated quote of Tony’s consultant fees was released – along with the estimated cost of the technology that SI replaced in these areas – the difference between the cost of damages and the compensation were widened even more. Tony had to admit to himself that he had done a small dance of joy watching several news “reporters” have to swallow every hateful and derogatory word they had said about him. Of course, the other part of the plan was to release some seldom seen photos of charity events and visits made by the Avengers. Several families who had suffered a loss during the battles reported how the Avengers had attended funerals for the deceased. Each family reported that while it was nice to have all these people at the funerals, what the Avengers did is what few others had done – they stayed in touch and helped the family in any way they could to keep as much normalcy that could happen in the circumstances. What was especially touching was the story of an elderly couple who were now having to raise their grand-nephew, who was a rather active little boy named Peter. The elderly couple spoke about how they were on a limited income, but after being contacted by authorities and hearing that Peter had lost both of his parents in The Invasion of NYC 2012, they couldn’t turn him away. Especially after hearing how the traumatized little boy had been trapped for two days underneath his deceased mother. The couple had been unsure how they would even begin to afford the much needed therapy of the boy along with the expenses of his broken leg he had obtained that day. When the reports went out that authorities were requesting anyone that suffered a loss to file a report, they had done like others in NYC – contacted the authorities and reported the loss on Peter’s behalf. Two days later, the couple had received a visit from Tony Stark, who sat down with them and spoke about their various needs and then different options they could pursue. After they had made the decision that would best suit the three of them, everything was quickly resolved in a matter of days. The couple then spoke about how at least one of the Avengers still continued to check on them once a month, most of the times in person and how that had been so much of a blessing, especially since they were not required to do any of this. After that broadcast had went out, the Avengers were looked at in a new light by many in the world. That the politicians were doing the talking about what could be done, but the Avengers were actually in the areas doing things and achieving results. 

However, the plan very carefully did have the Avengers speaking out about mistakes they had made in various instances. Each Avengers spoke out about how they were not perfect and they wanted to make sure that everyone knew that they were aware of their faults and how they tried to correct them. How each of them tried to give back to the damaged area, not as repayment, but rather as it was the right thing to do. They spoke about how everyone could be a hero, even in the smallest way from showing someone kindness to just stopping something that you knew wasn’t right – like bullying. 

As a result, with the Avengers as a whole and individually having such high public opinion, Ross had no choice but to step back and cease to speak about regulating them. Tony could only feel that they had somehow dodged a bullet with that action. However, he knew men like Ross would never quit trying to control what they feared. However, he and JARVIS would remain on watch to hopefully stop these actions before things went out of control.

“Sir? Have you given any thought to what you will be gifting Master James with?”

Tony looked up from the new – eh – whatever it was he was absentmindedly working on. “Huh? What are you going on about now, JARVIS?”

“The Secret Santa Gift Exchange. You give a gift to your recipient every day from December 18th to Christmas Day. Christmas Day, of course, being the big reveal and I believe that most gift the most important gift that day to their recipient. You drew Master James. I have several items that I can show that can easily be obtained. I believe that Master James will be pleased with any of these items per past data that I have been able to obtain on him. I am not certain which of these you would like to present to him on Christmas Day.”

Tony sat for a moment in silence, somewhat stunned by what JARVIS had advised. Secret Santa? Gift exchange? Christmas Day? Exactly how long had he been under this latest science bender? “Um. JARVIS? Exactly what day is it?”

“December 17th, Sir. The gift exchange starts tomorrow. Would you like to look over the selections that I have been able to narrow down?”

“Yes. Lay them on me.” Tony quickly went over the items highly impressed by the choices that JARVIS had picked. James would be impressed and extremely happy with any of these choices. However, nothing really stood out as the best of the lot – something to really impress James with. There was one thing that would really stand out. James would be stunned. Possibly even appreciate the idea. However, was he brave enough? Could he handle it if James said no? He was going to have to take a chance like everyone else had in his situation. Now to only make sure that it was properly presented. 

Theme? Ah. Billy Idol’s White Wedding. James would appreciate the humor in that choice. Oh, mini movies of different times they had been together. Make it where the naughtier bits were hidden or James would kill him. James had let him know from the start of their rekindled relationship that he was cool with being filmed, but their sex tapes better never ever be shown to anyone else besides them two and JARVIS. James would really not be pleased if anyone saw the first time they had been together. Especially Steve. Life would be over as he knew it if Steve ever saw that event. A barely legal looking at the most Tony Stark with a full blown Hydra Winter Soldier? Yeah, disaster in the making. Like major world ending disaster. Definitely hide the naughtier bits.

Oh, yeah. Deciding which gifts for the other days. Tony made his choices, including two extra in case something didn’t work out. “JARVIS, any of these choices should be good. Now fire up Play list 32 and bring up all the movies on Server 62-7JB. I have some editing to do and things to build.”

 

 **December 18th, 5:10am, EST**  
Bucky yawned as he waved a hand to let JARVIS know that he heard him and was awake enough to realize that Steve would soon be by to drag him off to go running. He particularly didn’t like running, but Steve did and it was a good way for both of them to talk about the different things going on in their lives. At the beginning, he had been a bit uncertain on where he stood with Steve. The years and experiences had made them two different people than those two naïve kids back in Brooklyn. Then when one added in the fact that really the last time he had seen Steve, he had tried to kill him. Yes, in the end, he had saved him from drowning, but not from possibly bleeding to death. 

Steve, however, seemed to have no issues with the situation and awkwardness about the matter. As soon as he was given the green light to go out in public – Steve pulled him out of bed, handed him some clothes and shoes and told him to get dressed. He had stood there stunned as he watched Steve walk back out the door. He heard Antoshka groan behind him from the bed, muttering something about morning people before going back to sleep. Since Antoshka didn’t seem to be worried about the situation, he had shrugged and headed to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. 

When he met Steve in the Penthouse den, Steve had given him a look over before nodding and then pulling him to the elevator. While on the elevator, Steve had requested JARVIS to slowly bring the elevator to a stop. Then while looking at his reflection from the mirrored walls of the elevator, Steve told him that they are running and if he wanted to talk about anything, just talk. If he wanted to be quiet, that was okay as well. They would do this no less than twice a week. If he could get Tony out of bed and to go running with them, that would be swell. If Sam went running with them, he was to bypass Sam as many times as he could, always saying “On your right”. If he wanted to change directions or choose a new place to run to, then just let him know. Then Steve scrunched up his nose a bit before giving a slight nod and told JARVIS to resume the elevator functions. 

No, he had not appreciated the running days with Steve at all to begin with. Then almost 3 months after they started running, he began to speak up. First was to tell Steve that he was picking the destinations from now on because really was Steve picking those horrible locations on purpose? Then slowly their conversations became about other things. It started off with him talking about what he remembered about their days in Brooklyn, then it was his memories of WWII. It was only recently that he could even begin to speak about Hydra and his time with them – always being careful of what he said. He was only too aware of how very innocent Steve was and he didn’t want to taint that innocence even with him just sharing those experiences verbally. He didn’t even like talking to his therapist about the experience. Tony, on the other hand, he didn’t mind speaking about his experiences, then Tony was different in all the ways. 

James leaned over and gave a gentle kiss on Tony’s cheek before reluctantly getting up. He made his way to the bathroom to get ready and start his day with jogging. Fun. Fun. Especially since he looked a complete mess compared to the Greek god that was Steve. Tony disagreed and said he looked hot in the pictures, but then sometimes he wondered if Tony was being truthful about his eyesight because some of those pictures he thought he looked like a sweaty stinking mess. Steve said that Tony was looking at him with the eyes of love. Whatever.

It was a bit later when he was walking into the main floor’s kitchen that he noticed an elaborately wrapped package at this normal seat. Yes, his name was on it – typed. Hmm. Guess his Secret Santa was determined to be a secret after all. He sat down and pulled the package closer to him so he could unwrap it. Ordinary paper and tape, nothing given away there. And inside – Wow! A DIY remote control airplane. He had noticed some kids playing with those at one area of Central Park one morning while him and Steve were out jogging and had been fascinated by them. When they arrived back to the Tower, he had told everyone about them and had done so many searches on those he liked the best. So, still nothing to help him narrow down the secret, but he really loved the gift. When Steve came up he was going to have to talk Steve into taking a break day from jogging and instead help him put this beauty together. Because wow!

 

 **December 19th, 6:09 pm, EST**  
James switched positions on the couch so that instead of sitting next to Tony, he was instead laying on the couch with his head in Tony’s lap. Ahh, yes. Perfect position for Tony to put his hands in his hair. It helped Tony concentrate on the TV and he wasn’t turning down Tony’s skillful hands massaging his neck or running his hands through his hair. He grinned as he watched Gomez look gleefully at the chance to show off his swordsmanship. Tony asked him why he enjoyed The Addams Family so much and he had excitedly told Tony about how it was this quirky weird family that everyone else was leery of, but who could deny how much they cared about one another? He loved how willing Gomez was to show his love and affection for Morticia. Also the show was just hilarious with all the morbid humor. 

This had been the perfect day to receive the complete set of the Addams Family TV show from his Secret Santa. He had woken up in the early morning hours from a nightmare with his mind filled with horror filled visions of where Hydra had been able to take control of him again and he caused the death of the Avengers. It had been Tony’s death at his hands that pulled him awake. He could still remember in the dream the Winter Soldier fighting himself to try and stop from hurting Tony, but the control Hydra had over him was too strong. He had spent the morning just staring at Tony - watching him breathe with the screams of the Winter Soldier in his ears after destroying the one thing that mattered. He had spent the rest of the day always trying to be near Tony – a part of him that wanted to pull Tony back to their bed and just hold him until this unreasonable fear left him. However, he did as his therapist suggested – keeping Tony in his sight while still interacting with others. Telling Tony when it was too much to have the others around and could they go to somewhere where it was just the two of them. When he couldn’t stand to not have some part of him not touching Tony, find a position that was comfortable for both of them – outside of the bedroom, and to make sure to have something entertaining on to help distract his mind from the flight or fight response. He had done all those things and he could feel that part of him deep inside start to slowly loosen as the day went on. And Tony? Well, he had been so understanding and so perfect. He knew Tony would love to be in his workshop right now working on something that caused him to put blackout protocols in place. But Tony woke up and just seemed to understand it was one of those days and had changed his whole day around – just for him. Steve had asked him once what the most romantic thing that Tony had ever done for him was and he had smiled and shrugged, because Steve would never understand how Tony was romantic in sometimes the smallest ways and sometimes the largest. Hmm. Maybe their love was like the one that Gomez and Morticia shared – weird, quirky, but blazing hot. Yeah. That would work. As for romance, he was quite fine with just being with Tony on the couch while watching TV. Steve would never understand it, but it worked for them and that was fine enough for him.

 

 **December 20th, 11:25pm, EST**  
James opened the pocket watch again to look at the time, before closing his eyes to lose himself in the memory of his 13th birthday. In those years, he hadn’t expected much even though his family was doing better than most in the Depression. Both his parents had jobs, his father a supervisor on the 2nd shift at a boot factory and his mother part of a typing pool for an established law firm. It had helped keep a roof over their heads, heat during the winter and four kids clothed and fed, and sometimes a fifth kid when he was able to bring Steve over. His three sisters, how he missed them. Elizabeth, the oldest by two years, he remembered being boy crazed and always going out on the roof of their building to smoke cigarettes, so their parents wouldn’t’ find out. Sarah, a year younger than he was, who was so smart that she was helping tutor Elizabeth with her math homework and was always going on about how she wanted to have the chance to do higher math and be a scientist when she grew up. Then there was Mary, the baby of the family, who was six years younger than Sarah. He remembered Mary being a bit of a surprise to his parents, who had thought his mother could no longer have children. If there was an angel in their family, it was Mary. He remembered sitting and attending her pretend tea parties and sighing because she wanted him to hold a stuffed bear too. He had at first refused to put on one of Mom’s dresses, but Mary just had a way about her that had everyone falling over themselves to keep her happy.

Tony had helped him find out what happened to his sisters. Elizabeth had lead a quiet life being a housewife married to her high school sweetheart and having two children. Then somehow that quiet little housewife had turned into a radical protestor during the Civil Rights Movement and the Vietnam War and Women’s Rights during the 1970’s. Then she quietly went back to being a housewife and eventually a grandmother to four grandchildren before passing away from lung cancer. 

Sarah had gone on to become a math teacher in high school and had a quiet relationship with a fellow teacher, Carolyn, who taught science. She and Carolyn did not have any children themselves, but had changed the lives of many inner city school kids, getting them interested in their subjects and always encouraging and helping them obtain higher goals in those fields. Carolyn had passed away from a heart attack and Sarah had followed shortly after, with most declaring a broken heart, but officially it was a heart attack as well.

Then there was his beloved Mary, who had her life changed by his death and how it affected his family. She became more withdrawn and shy, but had a degree that allowed her to become a librarian in a quiet neighborhood and the undisclosed author of over thirty children’s books. He had cried when he read some of the earlier ones she had written, as all of them had been loosely based on stories that he made up to entertain her as a child. His little Mary had tried to keep a small part of him alive.

Since finding out about his family, he had managed to talk several times on the phone to Elizabeth’s son, James and made plans to visit that part of the family out in California during the summer. He had been touched when James had sent him a copy of his mother’s speech that she made during the Vietnam War. He hadn’t been able to read it just yet, still too emotional about her loss. He had met, Craig Tucker, one of SI’s employees and just happened to be one of the lives changed by Sarah and Carolyn. He made sure to have coffee with Craig at least once a month to talk and be introduced to others, who had their lives changed by Sarah and Carolyn. To him it was like meeting their children, who all had stories and memories to share. However, Tony had surprised him with a guest visitor to the Tower, Mary. He didn’t see how age had touched Mary, turning her hair white and placing fine lines on her face. No, he only saw her sparkling eyes and gentle smile that had charmed everyone she met. He had spent several days listening to Mary describe everything that he had missed and just soaking in her presence. Then Mary promised when she retired in the Spring that she would come live at the Tower and keep him in line.  
How did his Secret Santa know about his grandfather’s pocket watch? Not even Steve knew the story about the watch. How on his 13th birthday, his mother had pulled him aside to give him her father’s pocket watch. She had told him that her father was already an elderly man when they first came to the USA. He had been very ill when she was pregnant with James, but had held on to life. Her father had pulled her close one day, when she had been in her 8th month. He had laid a hand on her abdomen for a moment and smiled when the baby inside turned and kicked out at the hand. Then he looked up to tell her that this one was a boy and they would name him James. He handed over his pocket watch telling his daughter that she was to give the pocket watch to James on his 13th birthday and it would be his companion when his travels took him far from home. The watch would always be there to remind him that he was loved and that his family would always be there to welcome him back home. James remembered his mother telling him that her father kept on living, making sure to see him be born and passed away three months later – after James had been declared healthy after a cold had turned into something worse that required a hospital stay for several weeks. 

On the afternoon of his 13th birthday, he had been showing Mary the pocket watch, when Sarah, who had been running from an angry Elizabeth, had bumped into him, causing him to drop the watch. The watch had been fine, except for a slight ding where it had hit the corner of the coal stove. A few years later, Sarah, intrigued by the workings of watches wanted to see the inside and the pocket knife he was using slipped in his hand and caused a fine scratch on the lower part of the glass. Then even more years later, while a new soldier at training camp, he had spent many nights missing his family and to prevent from crying due to being so homesick, he had rubbed with his thumb against the side of the watch. He had continued the habit long into the war and had realized that he all the rubbing he had done during the war had removed some of the design on the side of the watch. That had been the day the Howling Commandos were going to board Hydra’s train and the last time he had seen his grandfather’s watch.

James opened his eyes and pulled the watch closer to his bedside lamp so that he could inspect it under the light. Yes. Right there was the dent and the scratch was in the right place. However, he knew it was his original watch and not a copy when he held the watch in a still familiar way and his thumb fit right where the side was smooth. How did his Secret Santa get the original watch? Not a copy, but the original, because no one knew about the little space he had rubbed the design away. Maybe his grandfather had foreseen something on that long ago day. It didn’t matter. His Secret Santa had given him back a portion of the family he had been missing and he would be eternally grateful.

 

 **December 21st, 8:05am, EST**  
James quickly moved over to his seat at the main floor kitchen table and sat down. First, he made sure to kiss his sleepy lover’s head, before sliding over another coffee. Then he quickly grabbed the package from his Secret Santa and unwrapped it. He looked puzzled at today’s gift. A coffee mug. With a woman wearing an almost sheer negligee. Why would his Secret Santa think that was a good gift for him? This seemed more Barton’s style than his. 

“Oh, I know those! You put your hot coffee in the cup and her clothes disappear. Very sexy present there, Barnes,” hinted Clint with a wink.

“What the fucking hell? Oh, clever. Real clever, but so fucking disappointing,” grumbled Clint.

James confused turned the mug around to now see a kitten on his mug and in dark pink sparkly letters was the words surrounding the kitten: Well you wanted to see a little pussy, right? James blinked and then blinked again. Then started laughing. Oh, so that’s why his Secret Santa had given him this gift. He couldn’t wait to trick Steve and Bruce with the mug. He might even let Steve borrow the mug to play the trick on Sam. Because apparently because him and Steve lived during the Great Depression, it was believed they didn’t have a clue what sex was. Or homosexual men and women. Or transgender people. Or really anything to do with sex. He fully blamed Steve’s way too innocent face that he could pull. That boy hadn’t been the least bit innocent even when he was a skinny shrimp. Didn’t anyone get why Steve kept getting beat up? Oh. Right. Some idiot had made their story into a comic book form and he was like 12 years old or something. And Steve was always getting beat up because he was defending someone from getting hurt or some woman’s virtue or calling out someone on their rudeness. Huh. Guess some slang from his time didn’t carry over to now. But didn’t Tony spit out his coffee when he called Steve a “punk”? He was pretty sure he did, but when he turned around Tony had that innocent butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth look. Hmm. Tony was pretty insistent that he and Steve watch that documentary on the History of Crossdressers. And the one about Transgenderism in History. And the one about Prostitution, Then and Now. But that was Tony being Tony. Though he thought it was pretty sweet of Tony to give him one on one lessons in crossdressing, after he had viewed that particular documentary. James did think for a brief moment to himself that Tony could have given some expert tips to Steve back in the day, because Tony was stunning. 

Hmm. He would have to ask Steve if he still liked crossdressing. Nah. Why do that when he could just get JARVIS to help him pick out a few selections for Steve and wrap it up as a present instead. Much better. Especially if he could make sure to have Sam sitting next to Steve when they held that part of Christmas at the Tower. However, at the moment, he really loved the Secret Santa idea amongst the current team. It was nice doing something outside the norm, especially since they were always constantly on top of one another. Now, he just needed Steve to come in for breakfast and he could so innocently pour himself a cup of hot coffee. Oh, yeah – he just had to get rid of the current cup that was lukewarm coffee now. Hmm. Ah, yes. James carefully poured the contents of his mug into Tony’s oversized cup. Yep, like Pavlov’s dog – Tony came awake enough to start slurping the coffee. James started at his lover in wonder – how could anyone like lukewarm or cold coffee was beyond his understanding. Good thing he fell in love with Tony before finding out that particular quirk…

 

 **December 22nd, 11:58pm, EST**  
“James, shut out the fucking light. You wanted me to come to bed and sleep with you. How are you staring at that damn fucking stiletto dagger equal to both of us sleeping? There is SCIENCE in my workshop calling me right now, you know?”

James gave a small chuckle. Tony had been just as fascinated with his new gift as he had been. The dagger appeared to be deceptively fragile, with its slim shape and the mother of pearl inlay in the handle, but was quite strong. Of course, Tony wanted to inspect it to find out what type of metal that was used and could he apply it to anything that he was building. While James loved the looks of the dagger and it’s deceptive charm, he was fascinated by the balance. It was a perfectly balanced dagger, not even an ounce off. Also, when he practiced a few of his moves with the knife, it handled like a dream. Like this dagger was specifically made for him in mind. His moves. His style of fighting. How he held the dagger. Everything. He had made sure by having Natasha try it also. She had said that it just didn’t feel comfortable to her – like something was off.

Wow. A custom built dagger? That was pretty sweet. Hmm. He looked down at his lover who he knew was pretending to be asleep. Could Tony have built the dagger? Yes. But Tony told him that he didn’t do that type of work very often – usually had JARVIS fabricate a design. This dagger wasn’t a fabricated design. This was some serious handcrafted piece of art. This was someone taking the time and doing things the old way – like lots of time. After he found out who his Secret Santa was, he was so getting the name of who did this piece of master craftsmanship. And order a whole set of knives, daggers and swords. Maybe more than a set. Maybe several sets. Hmm. He would have to get with Tony about the cost to see how many he could afford. Probably as many as he wanted if Tony knew how much he liked them. Maybe he could gift a set to Tony and work with him on how to use the knife. Work very closely with him. 

Oh. 

James put the dagger into the special case that Tony had built into their headboard when he had first moved in and then reached for his lover. Because as much as he adored that dagger, Tony was a billion times better. Heh. A billion times. 

Crap. Tony was still pretending to be asleep. Well, he knew how to wake up this particular Sleeping Prince. He would give Tony less than a minute to stop pretending to be asleep and start being demanding.

And he was right. 39 seconds. A new record right there.

 

 **December 23rd, 11:15am, EST**  
James had been late on getting to the main floor to open his present, but it had so totally not been his fault. Nope. It was all on Tony. That was his tale and he was sticking to it.  
Okay, so it had been more by mutual agreement that they had stayed in the bed longer than normal. It had just been so long that he was able to not only spend the night with Tony, but also wake up with him and then neither of them really needed to leave the bed? Golden opportunity demanded they stay in the bed. Well, at least until hunger set in and one of their stomachs started growling. It was Tony’s. He really didn’t care what Tony said. It was his stomach because all that lab time and then some fun under (and over) the covers was what had Tony’s stomach growling. His super soldier stomach was made of much stronger stuff.

Okay. He could admit that by the time they got to the restaurant Tony had picked for their brunch – he was on the verge of feeling like he was starving to death. However, he had been distracted by the Mom and Pop style diner and the older lady dressed up like a waitress from the 50’s. And everything smelled delicious and he wanted one of everything on the menu. Oh, Tony did remember from their road trip back to NYC on how excited he had been when they got to stop at these Mom & Pop style diners, with music from the 50’s blaring from the jukebox and sometimes someone getting up to dance in a style that looked somewhat familiar and looking over to see two teenagers sharing a huge milkshake – and it was almost like he was blending his old life with his new life in some way. He always felt better after eating at one of these places, like the pieces of him were starting to fit together again.

Brunch had been just as delicious as he thought. Tony had tried to be a lazy ass and demanded to be carried back to the Tower. Yeah, right. He had been stuffed like a pig ready for the spit too. But he had managed to pull himself up out of the booth and then help Tony up and then made headway towards the door, only stopping to give “Ma” a kiss on the cheek in thanks of such great service and an extremely delicious meal. She had laughingly waved them both on with a slight blush on her cheeks. Then on the walk back to the Tower, he and Tony had stopped ever so often to check out the sights and look at the displays of different merchandise on sale. Also, to have Tony tease him about should he be worried that “Ma” was going to steal him away. He just rolled his eyes and gave Tony a gentle nudge. But a tiny part of him wanted to hold Tony’s hand. He wanted to just pull Tony to him and do one of those big romantic kisses in NYC that sometimes the movies show. Most of all, he wanted to let the world know that Tony was his and he was Tony’s. Go to those horrible schmooze or you lose parties that Tony was always bitching about and keep him close so that everyone would know that they were the ones to have lost out by not snatching up this complex, complicated, but wonderful guy. That they would never know how Tony looked in the morning with his bedhead and that sleepy genuine smile that lit up his whole face and made his heart stutter for a moment on how beautiful Tony really was. They would never see the fire in Tony’s eyes while he was in the workshop making magic to solve all the world’s issues. Or see how Iron Man held himself in certain ways that was a reflection of Tony himself with all his determination to succeed in his goals and he would because there was no backing down coming from Tony and you better move out of his way before he rolled right over you. They would never feel Tony’s gentle hands running through their hair just because it had been a bad day and he wanted to make you feel better. 

But most of all, he wanted to show Tony how much he was loved by him. That he would take that step and out himself in public if Tony wanted to. That he would never deny or hide their love if that would make Tony happy. But for now that couldn’t be their story. It was not lack of desire on either of their parts, but James knew that sometimes they played a dangerous game with the government in the court of public opinion. One wrong move and the government would try to snatch control of the Avengers so fast that it would make all their heads spin. They had got lucky this past time with public opinion leaning favorably in his direction with that Hydra mess. He knows it could have all so easily gone the other way. There were a lot of people still bitter and disbelieving that he had not been in his right mind when he had destroyed lives and families. His therapist had cautioned him from listening to that type of bitterness, as no matter what he did it would never be good enough for these type of people. Tony had agreed, stating that some people hated him when he made the bombs, and then they hated him when he quit making the bombs. He would be on a never ending cycle with these people if he allowed them to dictate his life, only causing harm to himself. 

He been so distracted by his thoughts that he had not heard Tony calling his name several times. When he did hear his name and saw Tony’s worried look, he shook off all those depressing thoughts. This was his and Tony’s time to be together. He took a deep breath in and let it out, before giving Tony a smile to signal that he was okay and ready to head back to the Tower. Then feeling rather daring, he pulled Tony in a one armed hug for a brief moment before letting go. Tony gave him a small smirk before grabbing his arm and telling him that he just had to see this display up ahead because he bet that they had nothing like that back in the old days. Seeing the mischievous spark in Tony’s eyes, he let out a sigh, but allowed himself to be pulled along. And later if any of the tabloids showed him smiling, well, he would deny that too – because the Winter Soldier never ever smiled.  
However, like most things, their time together had to end. Once that they stepped foot in the Tower, Tony was being led away by one of Pepper’s assistants telling him that he was late for his meeting concerning the results of the vacuum sealed bag testing and Pepper wanted him to go over some ideas on the foods and also since he had missed the meeting two days ago about the Back to School electronics, she wanted to go over that with him and get his opinion on some of the things that were brought up in the meeting. James ignored Tony’s sad face because Tony knew better. No way he was getting between the power struggles that went on between Tony and Pepper at times. After all, he and Pepper had worked out a deal. She would cut Tony some slack on the meetings that he absolutely didn’t have to attend and maybe a few of the slightly important ones and he would do his best to get Tony to the really important ones where his input was a necessity. Also, he had caught her on to the little trick that he used sometimes to prevent Tony from skipping out on things he really had to attend. He merely adjusted what the time that the event would start when he told Tony. If the press conference was at 10 am and he knew that Tony would be trying his best to skip out, but he had to be there because only Tony would be able to explain the complicated plan that the villain was doing and would be able to properly assure the world that no, this monster could not be concocted in a teenager’s basement no matter how good he was in science because he lacked an important ingredient called magic. So, he would tell Tony that the last he had heard the press conference was earlier than that, so why didn’t they go down to the workshop and work on that idea for the flying hover board. It got Tony to relax and pretend he would be able to miss the meeting or be so late that he wouldn’t have to stay long. JARVIS was in on the plan and would sometimes have his own enjoyment in mixing up the times so badly that Tony wasn’t even sure anymore what time it was. Which sometimes could be a bit hilarious seeing a frazzled and confused Tony stepping off the elevator and into a meeting that he swore earlier in the week that he would not be attending.

But as for now, Tony was Pepper’s responsibility and his was to head to the main floor and open his present. Ah, JARVIS always on time with the private elevator, making sure he never had to stay in the lobby too long. 

“Thanks, JARVIS for the quick elevator connection. I appreciate how well you look after me and Tony, of course. I just wish I could do something to make you happy.”

“Thank you, Master James for the compliment. If you don’t mind, there is something that you can do for me…”

“Name it JARVIS and I will try to make it happen, you know that.”

“Good. I would like a favor from you to be fulfilled at a later date. I can advise you that it would be nothing harmful to anyone, in fact, it might cause some good in certain individuals.”

“Well, okay. No problem. Just let me know when you need that favor and I will do my best to handle it.” 

“Thank you, Master James. I am positive that you will have no problems in fulfilling the requirements. Now, per your request – the Main Floor. I sincerely hope you enjoy your newest gift from your Secret Santa.”

James gave a small salute to JARVIS before walking off the elevator. Yes! His present was still on the table at this seat. And wow! Natasha was at the table too. Interesting, as it had been awhile since he had seen her. She looked healthy and didn’t show any signs of pain, so that was good, as if she had been on a mission, then it was a low key one.

As came closer to the table, he saw that Natasha had a salad in front of her that she seemed to be eating in an absentmindedly manner while looking over a… Was that one of those women’s magazines that offered the must have wardrobe, makeup and relationship and sex tips that any woman could need. Oh, and here was some career advice on how to carry on a sexual relationship with your co-worker that may or may not cost you the respect of your other co-workers and possibly your job. While you were at it, here are some tips to handle yourself at the office party that may or may not result you in being the hot topic of the office gossip. Tony called them trash, as there was nothing in those magazines that didn’t enforce the stereotypes of women – they should only be in a career long enough to get married, get pregnant and become a stay at home housewife/mother only to find out 10 years down the road your husband was cheating on you with his secretary and now you have no skills in the current workforce because hey, you fell for the lie. 

“Sit down, James and close your mouth. Yes, it’s one of those magazines. It was a present from my Secret Santa, several subscriptions to different versions. I am guessing either it’s to help me when I go undercover or this is some type of joke gift that I haven’t caught on to yet or they really had no clue what to buy for me, so they just asked some random woman they knew or on the street or we have a sexist pig on team.”

James tilted his head in thought for a moment. “Have all the gifts been this bad?”

Natasha looked disgusted for a brief second, before replying, “Yes. Some have actually been worse. Far worse. Still the same thoughts on them all.”

James gave a brief smile; this was almost too easy. “That makes it easier. Your two choices are Clint or Thor. Clint because he can be a sexist pig at times, but I am guessing it’s half to give you and update if you go undercover and the other part? Clint is the type to poke pointy sticks at a cornered, hurt and hungry animal to see what it will do and then whine when said animal attacks him.”

“True – I can see him being my Secret Santa with those reasons. And Thor, why do you suspect him?”

“Well, because if all this stuff is truly that bad - being bad to the point it is offensive and insulting, then it can only be Thor. I’m still trying to figure him out. I know he reads those types of magazines and actually enjoys them. He talks about the wonderful advice they have on hair and touching stories about ordinary people expressing their love and joy for their fellow man, which the article turned out to be how people got caught having sex. I am not sure if he is actually honestly misunderstanding things or if he is playing us, by pretending to be all big, blonde, buff and stupid, and one day we are going to wake up all in a line with big red bows on our necks and being presented to Loki as his new play toys.”

“Hmm. Even though Thor & Loki are both thousands of years old on Asgard, the equivalent here makes Thor actually 19 years old and Loki is about 16 years old. So, take from that what you wish.”

“God, we have a kid fighting battles with the Avengers. A huge older looking kid that’s not from Earth, but still a kid. Unbelievable.”

“Yes. Pepper and Tony resolved that issue by explaining to various media feeds that on Asgard, that Thor was the equivalent of when children were sent to other homes to be educated in the ways of the knight and this was actually a high honor for Earth. I believe they had a long list at one point of everything a knight was supposed to learn and have the traits of, which started this whole craze of people wanting to have their kids fostered with us. In the end, things calmed down and the parents stopped wanting us to take their kids once the next battle happened and several of us got hurt, including Thor.”

“That’s pretty messed up as a whole. I guess people forgot what a knight really does and wanted to believe that the fantasied version was the truth. Still, that’s their kid, so you would think that most parents wouldn’t be so quick to just toss their kid at perfect strangers.”

“Perfect strangers with money and connections, which can change a lot of minds quickly. As for now, I have a better idea on who my Secret Santa might be. How about you – have you solved the mystery?”

“Not really. I like the surprise elements of it all. Unlike your gifts, I have truly enjoyed mine. It will be nice to finally know, but it’s not overwhelming that I have to know.”

“Well, open the latest present. I must admit that your Secret Santa has had excellent taste so far. I could almost be envious of your luck, but I do hope JARVIS is able to advise my Secret Santa on a better idea of what I might like for their final gift on reveal day.”

“I apologize, Agent Romanov, but I can only offer suggestions, if your Secret Santa requests them. I believe your Secret Santa has a plan.”

“JARVIS, will this plan result in their blood being shed due to I will not be pleased? If so, you might want to use that lovely misdirection that you use to bypass Tony’s wishes to give them a warning of what might happen.”

“I will try my best, Agent Romanov.”

“Thank you, JARVIS. I will not blame you if you are unable to change their mind. I will also try not to upset Tony by getting blood on the new carpets again. If you think it would help, I give you permission to give Tony an idea of the type of presents I have been getting. That should get him riled up enough that when there is blood on the carpets again, the guilty party can be reminded that once again everyone will have to listen to Tony’s complaints about our lack of manners and respect for the property of others, before he starts on the lectures of compromise and how not to piss off the person who is paying for every fucking thing and has to deal with this drama shit instead of updating the tech and when everyone fucking gets injured or dies it will be all their fault because they acted like fucking bratty spoilt children that act out in fucking public causing everyone to want to slap the parents for not taking care of the situation and then slap the kid, instead of the adults they could be. I do believe JARVIS that was the main idea of the last lecture that was due to blood in the carpet, correct?”

“Yes, Agent Romanov. You did forget the lecture concerning the next person who takes the last cup of coffee and doesn’t make another pot, will be thrown from the Penthouse windows and I will have JARVIS catch you in the fucking Iron Man suit in the most painful way at the last fucking moment and then you will be hogtied to the gym wall to be used as target practice from the others because you were too fucking lazy to refill the coffee pot. Though I think the general vote to never ever let Tony run out of coffee when he was on another bender in the workshop quickly resolved that issue.”

“My Tony has done all these things? I have never seen him scream at anyone that long over anything. Even that one time when Loki made that strange creature that had a very unhealthy obsession with the Iron Man suit and then Tony himself.”

“Yes, that is your Tony who lectured us, but it’s only rare. At least Tony’s lectures are actually about something instead of Steve’s scolds. I admire Steve, but I already have my own training schedule, as I know what my job is out there in battle. Clint and Tony are also aware of what is at stake out in battle and I know both of them have their own training schedule as well. None of us need Steve to add to our training schedule, unless he is doing group training on something that he has an idea on. Tony has called several for the three of us, so that we can practice when we need a boost or him to catch one of us. We’ve been working on different ways to find the most effective and best way that will work in different situations. He plans on pulling you and Thor in next when we got it down as close to perfection as we can get. Since Thor is another flyer, we have across two cases already that Iron Man is just not going to be able to get to one of us in time. We have worked out a work around just in case Thor is not around, but it would be nice to see if we can make these things work.”

“True. And then I add into the complication as another who needs a lift. I say let’s add Sam in as well. He’s another flyer that can provide support. Then we can switch out of what to do if Tony’s out, but Sam and Thor are around. Then keep switching until we have covered it all.”

“Yes, that sounds good. Well, hurry up and open your present and I will take you down to the simulation room. It’s absolutely amazing and I think it’s some of Tony’s best work. If he could get it down in game format, it would be sold out quickly. I will warn you, JARVIS controls the whole room and he is one sneaky devil.”

James shook his head, playing against JARVIS in anything was a disaster in the making. He had overheard Clint ask Tony what would happen if JARVIS went all AI taking over the world mode. Tony had merely raised an eyebrow and replied that Clint better hoped JARVIS liked him and then muttered about who said JARVIS hadn’t taken over the world. He had watched Clint turn pale and stagger from the workshop as if he was stunned. When James later asked JARVIS about what Clint was asking about, he was shown several movies that were so not JARVIS and told him so. He could hear the warmth in his voice, when JARVIS explained that he was in fact in numerous data bases around the world making sure that he could let the Avengers know if there was any situation that they should be involved in. Quite frankly, he was fine with humans still doing what they were currently doing, so had no current plans to destroy the world.

As James opened the box of his latest present, he quickly put in back on and wondered what it would take to change JARVIS and his thoughts on destroying the world. Well, maybe not the world. Maybe just one Secret Santa, because this was a good gift. But not a good gift. Damn it. Why did Natasha have to be sitting there waiting patiently to see what was in the box? 

“Well?”

“Let’s just say it’s bedroom attire. Intimate bedroom attire. I’m not showing you. In fact, I am headed directly to the elevator and dropping this box off in my bedroom and I am having JARVIS place the whole damn Penthouse under the highest security, which includes the vents. I will have to catch you later.”

With that, James grabbed the box, quickly walked into the elevator, which bless JARVIS for having those doors open and close quickly before Natasha could get any bright ideas of following him. Then nodded at JARVIS when he stepped off the elevator and into the Penthouse and then quickly went into his bedroom, placed the box on the bed and shut the door. 

How could his Secret Santa have known? He hadn’t even told Tony about this fantasy. He had been worried that it was too strange. Too much for Tony to handle. That somehow Tony would be disgusted by this fantasy and never look at him the same again. But he could feel the want and desire twisting inside of him. He moved away from the door and sat on the bed and took the box lid off and looked down into the contents. Oh, how he wanted. But he was too afraid to ask. He couldn’t lose Tony over this. He would hide the stupid box and later on he would take it down the basement and put each beautiful piece in the incinerator. He wanted, but Tony in his life was a need, a necessity. He just couldn’t risk losing Tony.

“So, James. If what’s in the box is what I think it is…we need to have a long talk.”

“No! Tony, I really don’t need this. It’s a stupid gift that my Secret Santa gave me. We don’t need to talk about it. We’ll just burn everything and it will be back to just us, right?”

“James, I am not leaving you over that. I am not leaving you over anything. I was just saying that if that turns you on, then we need to talk about it – limits, safe words, how you want things to go, what you don’t want. I need to have some guidelines, because I don’t want this to turn into something that makes you uncomfortable or triggers one of your issues. I want this to be everything that you want and need until it burns everything else away and all you can do is feel how good it is. That’s what I want.”

“Oh. Really?,” questioned James, as he looked up at Tony. At Tony’s nod, he could feel that scared place inside him disappear into the flames of desire and want that he saw in Tony’s eyes. He slowly reached out for Tony and pulled him down on the bed beside him. He let Tony pull him closer before grabbing onto his hand and giving a gentle squeeze. James took a deep breath and for the first time ever shared with Tony while sitting on their bed his innermost secret fantasy that twisted him inside out with shame, and want and desire and slowly acceptance as Tony never moved and never relaxed his grip.

It was much later that night, that for the first time since he had left Hydra’s control, he finally felt free.

 

 **December 24th, 5:12 am, EST**  
James woke up to Tony’s grumbling and he caught the words, Really? Now!? You have to be kidding me! Then he heard a long sigh that he was pretty sure came from Tony. Then he distinctively heard another sound. It sounded like a meow. A kitten’s meow. Huh?

Before he could sit up to inspect the sound a little better, he felt Tony place something on the covers above his chest. He opened his eyes to see the tiniest ball of black fluff on the bed. Tiny little black ears and tiny little black paws and a tiny little black tail. Then when he moved the tiny little ball, it opened those tiny little golden eyes and tiny little pink mouth and gave the sweetest most demanding little meow of distress. He immediately took his finger and rubbed that tiny little head and fell straight in love with that first tiny purr.

“Well, congratulations. You are the father of a just weaned from the mother, black Burmese female cat. Apparently, your Secret Santa was kind enough to include a high tech litter pan, complete with litter, a three month’s supply of organic custom made wet cat food, a huge bag of organic custom made treats, a feeding dish and water bowl – and mat, a carrying case, with a leash and collar, a whole box full of toys, a climbing tree with scratching post, several pamphlets and books about cats and Burmese cats in particular, and to top it all off – a velveteen cat pillow to carry her royal highness on, which I can only say at least it’s a red pillow. So, James, what are you naming the terror of the Tower?

James looked over at Tony and smiled. “Kiki. That’s her name.” James then watched in fascination as Tony opened his mouth and then closed it, several times. Then an odd wheeze/gasp sound came from Tony, which had James a tiny bit worried. 

“James!,” came from Tony in a cross between a high pitched squeak and a choking gasp. Then came more words in that same odd voice… “No! You can’t! Why?”

James gave a slight smirk, “Because I like the name. And it’s going to be her name.” Then he watched as Tony gave him an evil look along with a growl before stomping over to the bathroom and slamming the door. James turned to the newly named Kiki and quietly whispered to her, “And it’s because it’s your feisty new mother’s name that he uses when he dresses like a girl. Did you know when I first saw your new Mom, I thought she was the hottest boy I had ever seen and seduced him right on into taking me back to his hotel room. The next night, your new Mom taught me that he could be the hottest looking girl too. Hydra was not happy that I had went missing for almost two weeks and had not completed the assignment. But I wouldn’t tell them where I had been, so they wrote it off as a glitch. It wasn’t because Tony and Kiki and all my memories of that time was burned into my brain and wouldn’t leave. I even dreamed of my memories when they put me back in the freezer chamber. So, maybe it is a little bit of teasing your new Mom, but it’s mainly so that I can show him how much I loved both sides of him like he loves both sides of me. And if he does that cute adorable blush when I call your name, well that’s just icing on the cake, hmm, Kiki?”

“it was really nice and sweet, but you just had to go there, didn’t you? Merry Christmas Eve, Jackass.” Tony leaned down and gave him a quick and dirty kiss and rubbed a finger down Kiki’s back. “I’m off to the workshop to finish out a couple of presents. After showing Her Royal Highness off, you and her can come down to the shop, if you want to. Oh, and you make me blush in front of the team, I am taking a repulsor to your ass, James.”

James let out a laugh as he watched Tony walk out the door. It looked like he and Kiki had a busy day, which now included introducing Kiki to her brothers. James let out a miserable groan while covering his eyes as that fully sank in. 

“Master James, are you okay?”

James gave his face a quick rub, while still caught up in the disaster that was going to be his life. “JARVIS, meet your sister, Kiki. Kiki, your older brother JARVIS. Hopefully your extremely smart and intelligent brother, who is very clever will be able to keep an eye on you and DUM-E, because I have a feeling that you two are going to be the terror of the Tower. Because DUM-E is going to be one of those indulgent older brothers who will want to carry you everywhere and help you get into all sorts of places you probably shouldn’t. And I know your older brother has been sneaking out of the workshop. So, JARVIS, can you please tell me what DUM-E was looking for last night when I saw him? Do tell him that it was a smart idea to hide in the shadows, but the next time watch for stray bits of light that reflect off his arm.”

“Master James, I cannot tell you at this moment why DUM-E was on the Penthouse floor. I am sure everything will be more clear tomorrow. As for Kiki and DUM-E, I have no doubt that it will be love at first sight with them two. I will try my best to keep an eye on those two, but I do fear that I might not be as successful as you hope. DUM-E has learned how to cloak himself somehow from my sight at times and is extremely fast. I think Sir’s upgrade to DUM-E after he went into the pool was more efficient than he realized. 

“Crap. Well, guess Tony will find out his little boy has gotten a bit cleverer soon enough. New bet JARVIS…”

“Same stakes, Master James?”

“Yep. I am going to go with DUM-E sprays Tony in the face with the fire extinguisher on New Year’s Eve night.”

“Good choice, Master James. I will choose tomorrow, Christmas Day.”

“Well, if nothing else, it will be amusing I am sure. Kiki, little love, you are going to have to move so I can get up and get dressed.” James moved the little kitten off his chest and on to the bed. Kiki gave him a disgruntled look, then a yawn, before she rolled into a little ball and went right back to sleep. James shook his head and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day and to show off the latest member of the family. 

 

 **December 25th, 8:22am, EST**  
James smiled as he looked around the table. Kiki was once again on her pillow, but looking around with curious eyes at everyone for the moment, but he could see her sleepy face start to appear and knew it wouldn’t be too much longer before she was sound asleep. Thor, who was sitting on his other side kept peering around him to catch a glimpse of the small brave little kitten, who had fiercely attacked the mouse on the string that Thor had teased her with. James knew that he would have no trouble finding a cat sitter if Thor was in town. He did begin to wonder if Thor would be adopting Kiki’s sisters after the Christmas holidays and how Tony would feel about the Tower being overrun by kittens. 

He honestly didn’t think Tony would mind that much, as he had laughed while watching her bat at his arc reactor in confusion before realizing that it was warm and apparently safe. So, she had curled up close to Tony and quickly feel asleep. What he thought was the sweetest thing was that instead of moving Kiki out of the way, Tony had allowed her to sleep near him all night long, except for the brief moments he had carried her into the bathroom to her litter pan and then back to their bed. He had watched, while still half asleep, as Tony tried to move Kiki closer to him, but Kiki was having none of that. Tony sighed as she once again curled up next to him and fell asleep again. He gave a soft huff of a laugh when Tony mouthed at him, Your cat. He did wonder if that statement was actually true as he was apparently going to be allowed to sleep in as he could hear Tony talking to Kiki, while both of them were in the bathroom, about the busy day she was going to have. He could hear her various little vocal signs, almost as if she was answering Tony. He then heard Tony carrying Kiki out of the bathroom and bedroom and towards the Penthouse kitchen. When he heard Kiki’s trill, he knew already that Tony had fed her one of her chicken packets. James had decided at that point to just go ahead and get up because soon they would have to go the Secret Santa Gift Exchange Breakfast, also it was Christmas morning and he wanted to spend time with his little family. He had come out to see Kiki eating her breakfast from her bowl – on the bar. Tony was sitting beside her, steadily getting his morning dosage of coffee. He leaned across the bar to give Tony a quick kiss good morning and then gave Tony a pointed look with a nod towards Kiki. 

“I thought we agreed to not feed her on the bar or the table, Antoshka”

“She’s a Barnes-Stark now. It’s her Tower, so I don’t’ see why she can’t do what she wants. I’ve been thinking that we should get her a little ruby collar for when we attend parties. We can’t have her underdressed. Maybe I should also make her a little suit like Iron Man so that if she gets attacked it would protect her. Maybe we could train her to do a certain little meow and it would form around her. Or…”

James interrupted him before Tony started designing her something like a hover board of her own, or equally not needed. “Antoshka, she is 6 weeks old, Let’s just get her over one hurdle at a time before you start designing her own suit complete with repulsors and start calling her Iron Cat or something like that, okay?”

“I just want her to be safe and happy here with us. She’s so tiny and dependent on us. I was never allowed to have pets. At first it was because I was so young. Then it was boarding school and then it was I was told I was an adult, so I didn’t need a pet. I did always want one, but when people were telling me that I couldn’t keep a cactus alive, I just gave up. It felt like I was being told that I wasn’t good enough for a pet or even a family.”

“Antoshka, sweetheart…”

“James, please. Just let me finish this, okay?”

James nodded his head, after seeing that determined look in his eyes, but there was something else – a vulnerability that he had never seen before. What was going on with Tony?  
“I have always felt like that I was never good enough for anyone. I have always been told that I didn’t try hard enough or given enough or whatever it was. Then there was one time that I felt good enough for someone. I felt like that I didn’t have to change me for them to love me. For the first time I felt wonderful and that I had the whole world at my fingertips. It didn’t last. James, I know you had to leave me to protect me. Even though I felt my heart was breaking, deep inside I was happy. I had someone who loved me so much, that he would leave me behind to protect me. Do you know how many times I had been kidnapped before then and how I would always be left to get out myself? Only one time did my Mom pay the kidnappers and Howard about went through the roof. He had told my mother that if I wasn’t clever enough to escape from the kidnappers, then they could just keep me. My Mom tried to argue that I was his son and I was only 3 years old, but he didn’t care. It took until I was 11 before the kidnappers finally realized that Howard would not pay to release me. In fact, he told most of them that whole can’t escape, don’t want the kid bit. I almost cried when one of the kidnappers looked at me and offered to take me home with him, because no one deserved that kind of father. I told him no and explained to the guy that while Howard didn’t want me, he damn sure wasn’t going to let anyone else keep me. I knew Howard would use every bit of his resources to find me and have me assassinated, because I might have given away “Stark” secrets or even worse, I might have changed sides. That kidnapper was the only one that I never gave his true description. He had only been a desperate man trying to get enough money to pay for his daughter to have an experimental procedure that had no guarantee that it would work, but he had to try because she was his life. He let me go and I immediately went to the bank where I had been sliding over a bit of the money that Howard gave me a little at a time. I was going to use that money to escape from Howard, change my name, identity, everything and I was even going to take the risk of asking Aunt Peggy for help. I remember standing in that bank and withdrawing all that money I had saved, then withdrawing a small amount that Howard wouldn’t notice from the other bank. I gave all that money to the guy. He asked me why I would do something like that when he had kidnapped me. I told him that it wasn’t all of the amount he asked for, probably about half, but I was giving it to him because I wanted to help him try to keep his daughter alive. He asked me why and I looked at him – just 11 years old and already feeling like I was ancient. I told him that I wanted her to know how lucky she was to have someone love her that much.

James – that time we had in Europe? I felt that love. After you left? I didn’t want to believe you. I was going to find you and prove that we could be together. I was going to find you. Then Howard and Mom died. I knew Mom loved me, but she had been a shadow of the strong woman that she once was – all due to Howard. He bled her dry and then broke her. She loved me, but she wasn’t strong enough to protect me. So, I got the bright idea that if I made big enough bombs and strong enough weapons, I would be able to find you and prove to you that I could help you fight back. That together we could defeat them. Instead I got knocked to my knees and was shown how powerless I really was. I didn’t fight my way out of Afghanistan for any of the reasons they have come up with. I was held captive with another guy who I had met in the passing at this event or that. The last time before Afghanistan was one event that I was full blown, close to passing out drunk. I had been the guest speaker and Stane’s people had written the speech. Stane had pretty much told me to read the cards like the talking puppet I was or he would help lock up SI’s board until the company went out of business due to bankruptcy. I knew Stane would make sure that every single idea I had, no matter how far reaching would belong to SI. I would never be able to engineer anything again. Then Stane said that he would take the boys, DUM-E and U, because they really belonged to SI. I was lucky that Stane never truly knew the full extent of JARVIS, he always thought JARVIS was a high tech burglar alarm/camera system. Anyway, I was the guest speaker and had been threatened to read the cards exactly as written or else. I read those cards – all full of praise about Howard and a ton of other crap. James, as soon as I got off that stage, I buried my head in the nearest bar and didn’t back out until I couldn’t even think straight. Then here comes innocent Yinsen who wanted me to meet this doctor who was on the cutting edge of some breakthroughs in medicine, he just needed someone who could possibly build the machine. Yinsen was sure I could build it. I hate to say it, but I skipped out on that doctor and a few other people. Because I knew that as long as Stane was alive – nothing I built would be mine. I explained that to Yinsen one night while we were in Afghanistan. I had never been an idiot and I knew who had me kidnapped this time. I had outlived my usefulness, because Stane was aware that I hadn’t made anything new for SI in years. Even the Jericho was something I had made probably 6 years before that time. There was a part of me that wanted to give in and just let it all go. Then there was another part of me that wanted revenge on Stane, my kidnappers and everyone else involved in this fiasco. Most of all was a part of me that refused to give up on you. I had the beginnings of Iron Man in my head. If it worked out how I wanted to, I would no longer be powerless. I would be able to fight by your side. I wanted to fight for our love. I knew if I could find you – I would be able to convince you. 

But that was the hard part. No matter where or JARVIS looked, we couldn’t find you. I kept surviving and pushing, because I knew one day I would find you. But I didn’t. You wouldn’t even begin to believe how long I searched for you that day that you touched me before I could get in the car. I was up for over a week. I refused to sleep because every moment I slept, the further you seemed to go away from me. JARVIS, Pepper and Rhodey forced me to leave my workshop and go to bed. I laid in the bed and cried for hours, because I knew I had lost my chance to find you again.

It wasn’t until almost a week after the battle in DC before I could even go over any of the footage. Fury had kept me busy from the start. Hacking into SHIELD over and over looking for information that Fury wanted. Building him a high tech Life Model Decoy that could pass off as him. Unsealing that bunker that he hid out in for a while. Working out a way to bring those helicarriers down. Getting Sam his wings back. Helping Natasha sneak into SHIELD. Releasing only what we wanted released to the world. Having to fly out and rescue Clint. Then having to go back and work on the cleanup. Then if I had a moment I would start sorting over all the data I had been able to collect, trying to figure out who was Hydra and who was SHIELD. Almost every day I would work until I collapsed on the couch and then start all over. When I could finally take a moment when I didn’t feel like the world would collapse again if I wasn’t keeping an eye on everything – I fell in the bed and slept for two days.

I woke up to JARVIS bringing up footage of the battle. I saw you in your uniform and then I realized that you were fighting on the side of Hydra. Then I began to realize what you meant about wanting to protect me. Then I saw the footage of where Steve recognized you. My heart broke because I had been yours when you were the Soldier. But you were Steve’s when you were Bucky. How the hell was I going to be able to compete with Steve for your love? I knew I couldn’t, so I gave up. I loved you enough to hope that you could come back from what Hydra had done to you. I would even accept if you never remembered what we shared again if it would help. I would even accept you moving into the Tower and we never even becoming friends and you dated Steve, if it would help you in even the smallest way. Anything and everything I could give would be yours even if it only gave you one moment of happiness. 

Then Steve came to the Tower, empty handed. Then Sam, the same way. Then Natasha. I worried about you and how you were coping. I wasn’t sure if you seeing me would help or hinder. Then I worried if you had enough to eat, a warm place to stay. If you were safe or sleeping well or if you were hurt. So, I begged JARVIS to hack any and everything that had a camera, in every major city, starting with DC and then going to NYC. I spent a small fortune buying the equipment that would help increase the processing power of JARVIS and then worked on them getting everything set up. JARVIS had just finished searching DC, when he told me that I needed to head to the main floor immediately. JARVIS wouldn’t tell me anything – just head that way. 

I got off the elevator and heard you. I saw the others, but they were insignificant compared to you. Then you came straight over to me, dodging everyone, and you opened your mouth and I was in shock. Not because of what you said, but the fact that you remembered me. That you were flirting with me and touching me. That you – not the Soldier, but you wanted me. Then when we went upstairs, you made me feel loved, adored and even cherished. It was everything that I remembered and more – it was also better, because I knew you wouldn’t have to leave me this time. But the next morning, you tried your best to leave me. I was determined if you weren’t going to fight for our love, I would. And I have kept fighting for that love. 

I know at times, James we both feel that we are not good enough for the other one. I know you have your bad days and I have my days that I lose myself in the lab and leave you alone. I know the other day you wanted to hold my hand while we were walking back to the Tower, but you didn’t feel as if you could. Sometimes I want to scream when I am attending one of those parties and the only way I can have you there is you pretend to be my bodyguard. I hate that, because I want to acknowledge you so badly as mine. I want to shove in everyone’s face who has never believed in us, doubted us and shoved us down so hard that they were wrong. That even broken men like us can find love.” 

Tony stopped for a moment, then came around to the other side. He pulled both of James’ hands in his.

“James, I guess all this long ramble has been about what I wanted of love. Now more than ever I know that answer. My answer, is I want to wake up every morning and go to bed for the rest of my life seeing your face. I want to help you with all your bad days and celebrate your good days. I want to hold your hand while we are walking around and lean over to whisper how much I love you. I want to be able to make you laugh, cry tears of joy and be silly with you. I want to lay in the bed with you on some mornings and just shut the world out while we hide under the covers and whisper secrets and about our dreams. I want to fulfil every fantasy that you’ve ever had, even the ones that make you feel ashamed and I want to show you that there is nothing you should be ashamed of, that you are the most beautiful and sexiest man I have ever seen and been with and that you leave me in awe every time we make love. I want to share every moment that I can with you – good, bad, indifferent, or whatever, all of them special because they are with you. I want to be able to argue with you, get mad at you and then realize all over again that you have been the one to show me more love than anyone else and remember how it felt to not have you by my side and how lost I have felt and then I want the ability to grab you up and have the best make up sex that the world would be jealous of what we share. I want that love that Gomez and Morticia share with you.”

James watched almost unbelieving Tony slide to the floor to go down on one knee and then pull a ring out of his pocket. His eyes widened as he recognized the intertwined metals that made up the ring.

“James, I have been your Secret Santa, but I don’t want this part to be one where you have to guess on, as I want you to know that I am kneeling here on the floor holding a symbol of my love for you. I took some of the metal out of my first Iron Man suit, the very one that I flew out of captivity with and intertwined it with metal from your original arm that Hydra made. I want you to be able to look at this ring and realize it is a symbol of my love for you – no matter how bad things are or how good things are, my love is always consistent and never changing except to increase each day that we are together. I want you to look at that ring and believe from this moment forwards that we are not only a couple, but also a family. May your joy be my joy. May your sadness be my sadness. May your troubles be my troubles. When you seek shelter, I will be your safe haven. When you are weary and have no faith, I will hold you up and believe in you. Most of all, may your love be my love. James, do you accept my love and my ring?

James was so filled with such an overwhelming love for Tony. All those gifts that touched his heart had been from Tony. And this last gift…the most important one of all. “Yes, Tony. A billion times yes,” and James slid to his knees as well so that he could kiss this wonderful man who had changed his life in so many ways, always for the better. He felt Tony working to blindly slide the ring on and tried to help, but he was not going to stop kissing Tony anytime soon. Who cares about the Secret Santa thing? Or the later gifts with everyone? No other gift could be better than this. No other company he needed than Tony. This was their moment.

“Pardon the intrusion Sir and Master James, the other Avengers are questioning when you two will be joining them. What would you like me to reply?”

“Tell them we are busy. Tell them I am not up for company right now. Just not now,” James muttered between kisses that he shared with Tony.

“I apologize again Sir and Master James. Captain has made your attendance a requirement. Agent Romanov has advised if need be, she will pull you both out of bed dressed and attached as you both are.”

“Fuck. Tony, don’t you have a private island we can run away to? Some place we can be alone.”

Tony smiled up at him, “I have an idea, but it does require us to go to this breakfast, because it does take a bit to set up.”

James pouted, but reluctantly agreed and got up off Tony. “I am not taking my ring off.”

Tony grinned, “Fine with me, love. Do me a favor, don’t show it off just yet. If any of them get an idea of what is going on you know it’s going to make it harder to leave.”

“No. I just want it to be between our little family for the moment. Talk about how we want to handle things from the Avengers to the public. I don’t know – I just want to be somewhere they can get to us easily. Where I can just spend time kissing you without Steve dragging me off to jog or this stupid thing that Steve is saying his mandatory. I guess I want the time to celebrate our engagement in private. Can we take the boys with us too? I hate to leave them behind.”

“Sir? Master James?”

James grinned. “JARVIS! You have to come with us too! You are part of the family. It wouldn’t be fair to have all the family not there.”

“Sir and Master James, first off I want to congratulate you both on your engagement. DUM- E, U and Butterfingers also send their congratulations. As for the subject of the ring, since it is on your robotic arm, Master James, it is not as noticeable as it would be otherwise. I believe that as long as you act normally, it should be fine. If you carry in Kiki on her pillow, I believe all the attention will be focused on her instead. As for the boys, they have asked if they can stay at home instead of traveling, as they think the first trip outside the home as an engaged couple should be between that couple. They do understand that Kiki will need to come as she is too young to be left by herself and since leaving her old family a few days ago they wouldn’t want her to be stressed because her new family left her behind.”

“Hmm.” Tony winked at James, “JARVIS you will be watching the boys right? They know they are not supposed to have any wild parties in the workshop. They can each invite a friend over, but I better not come back to the Roombots having sucked up all my screws this time. It was nice of them to clean up, but I really need those screws.”

“Yes, Sir. No wild parties. One friend each. No missing screws. Anything else you wish to add, Sir? Oh, Agent Romanov has said that she is giving you both exactly one minute to leave the room or she will be on her way.”

“Crap! Tony get Kiki on her pillow, I need to hurry up and get dressed before she comes.”

Tony watched James rush in the bedroom already in the process of pulling of his T-shirt and sighed. Stupid mandatory gift exchange meetings. They just had to get thru this morning and then they could leave. JARVIS and the boys were acting awfully suspicious. Usually the boys always wanted to go traveling. He picked Kiki up and put her on the pillow and gave her little head a rub. Such a sweet girl. He would definitely have to tell Thor about the farm where her sisters lived. 

“Tony, grab Kiki and come on. We got 25 seconds to hit that elevator before we come under a little too much scrutiny.” James smiled as he pulled Tony and Kiki to the elevator. Pretty soon this morning would be over and they could leave. He couldn’t wait.

James looked around the table again, trying to hold back his sigh. This morning was dragging on and he was about ready to just grab Tony and Kiki and run out the door. Why the hell couldn’t they have waited to come down? Nobody was really doing anything, just talking about general things and eating. Lots of eating. Steve and Thor must have been sparring all morning because they still hadn’t stopped eating. Maybe he would have been hungrier if he had been allowed to spend his morning how he wished. Now he was bored. So very bored. And now Steve was going for his 8th plate. If Steve would quit talking, he could eat faster. Then he could hopefully finish. Then they could do the big reveal. Talk a few more minutes to be sociable and then he could finally leave with his little family. But no, Steve was still talking and eating so slowly…

James caught a slight movement across from him. What was Bruce doing? Then he caught a movement coming from his left side, he turned slightly acting like he was adjusting Kiki’s pillow. Yes. Both of them were doing these tiny little movements. Not sign language. Actually not any language he knew. So not fair. 

Then James felt Tony’s finger tapping on the hand he was holding. Wait a minute. He knew this one. Morse code. He gave a twitch of his hand to signal to Tony to start over. Ah. It was a language that he and Bruce came up with to survive extremely boring mandatory meetings. Bruce was about ready to throw something at Thor’s head if he didn’t close his mouth soon. Not really because of the talking, but because of the sight of half chewed food. It had to be the cat. An excited Thor always forgot to close his mouth while chewing his food. Both of them were still clueless on what Steve was going on about. 

James tapped back Sam. It was always Sam lately when it came to Steve. Oh, God. Steve had that urge again. Poor Sam. He wouldn’t know what hit him when he went to Steve’s door thinking that he would be taking the guy out on a date. James could only hope that Sam was able to survive an extremely kinky Steve. An extremely kinky extremely horny Steve and one who could go all night due to the super serum. He really had to leave now. Because Steve could get really loud. He made a mental note to remind Jarvis to do whatever it took to soundproof Steve’s room. Especially if Steve was still going the next morning and woke up everyone with a hangover. Ouch.

“I wanted everyone to know that I really do not mind spending time with everyone. Having breakfast with everyone has been…nice. However, I do have some time sensitive things that I have been running tests on for a few of the hospitals in the area, so can we please move on to the next step in this meeting soon?” came Bruce’s calm voice that quickly cut thru all the conversations.

James couldn’t help himself, he could be very curious about different things. “Why do the hospitals send these things to you? Don’t they have official places to send them to?”  
Bruce gently smiled at him, already knowing the question was genuinely curious and hopefully it would help speed things along. “Yes, the hospitals do have more official places to try, such as the CDC in Atlanta and a few of the FBI labs are equipped to handle these things. However, these places sometimes are a little slow on sending out the results due their backlog of things that are coming in. Sometimes that can lead to a matter of getting to stop a disease early with little issues compared to stopping the disease later, which can be stronger or more wide spread or have another disease has occurred because of the compromised immune system of the patient. Very few people know that in quite a few locations SI has several high tech medical labs and some highly respected scientists in the medical field. These areas help cut down the backlog of accounts and depending on the service a good majority are charged at a reduced or discounted rate, while others are free of charge. A good example is SI -Atlanta helps out CDC-Atlanta when they are overwhelmed or if the request is a rush or a specialty type. Now keep in mind that SI-Atlanta is not contracted to do any of this, these are all employees that take their own time to help out these places, correct, Tony?”

“All our scientists as a general rule are salaried, a highly competitive salary and benefits package, of course. When our scientist help clears out the backlog of these places, all the locations offer some type of benefit. A good example is SI-Atlanta, who are on the points benefits, in which the whole department sat down before this benefit rolled out and predetermined how many points are for each assignment and what it is actually based on and all these other factors. When a SI scientist receives an assignment from CDC they can earn a set number of points, however they can lose these points as well if they didn’t do the assignment correctly. These points can be accumulated and turned in for different prizes. The prizes range from an all-expenses paid vacation to in different locations to one on one time with some different experts to their own lab in SI for a year to lab equipment. SI-Atlanta is a highly competitive group and they are right now holding a race with one of the SI areas that deals with a lot of volume from a near FBI lab. I am not sure of what all the rules are and all that, but I do know the SI lab that wins this particular competition will receive some highly specialized custom built lab equipment from me.”

“James, that leads directly to the question you asked,” Bruce quickly took over that particular area of conversation from Tony. “I know everyone has seen all that pretty shiny lab equipment in my Lab2 on the 25th floor, correct?” Bruce waited for the nods before giving an almost smug smile in Tony’s direction. “When Tony asked me to move in, he had tempted me with all these labs that I could do my experiments on, but then he threw out something else to sweeten the deal – a complete custom built lab of my very own. Let’s just say that if you are a scientist, you don’t’ turn down that deal. Every single piece of equipment in that lab was invented, custom built and serviced by Tony. Several pieces of equipment that I have is SI Exclusive and SI scientists are highly protective of that equipment. The hospitals are aware that I have access to some highly specialized equipment that can help provide better answers to them quicker than any other place. Now are we ready to do this Christmas Reveal thing? Because I have 40 minutes left before I have to leave”

Steve nodded his head, “Bruce, why don’t you start us off?

“Okay. I had Clint.” Bruce carefully handed the package to Clint. 

“Oh, man! How cool! Natasha, you should see all these cool arrows with all these different formulas inside. Thanks, Bruce!” Clint smiled at the nod that Bruce gave him and then reluctantly set aside his present. “Okay, I had Thor. Catch, dude!,” said Clint while he threw the package to Thor, who did catch it easily. Clint was really thankful for that as James was giving him that hit me and you die look. Ouch!

Thor opened his package with great enthusiasm, but was a bit sad to not see the two kittens that he would had really loved to own, but on how Clint was handling the package, that was probably for the best. Inside was, he guessed, some various lotions and things that looked quite odd. James leaned slightly his way to take a look inside and then quickly leaned back. “You have a package of several different sexual toys, lubricants and um… Let’s just say you have a box of different types of sexual items,”advised James in a low voice.

“Ah. James has kindly advised me that I have a box of different types of sexual items. I will have to show them to my dear Jane.” Thor then set his box aside and pulled out a brightly colored box that he handed to Natasha. “I had our shield sister, Natasha. The great and almighty JARVIS advised that you would like this present much better than the one Clint helped me pick.”

James grinned as it seemed that JARVIS had to go all Wizard of Oz to get Thor to listen to him. Like the rest of the room he ignored the thump and the whine from Clint. Clint knew better than to screw up Natasha’s gifts like that, so he wasn’t going to get any sympathy from them. A quick glance to his side showed Tony looking a bit confused about the situation. He gave a quick shake of his head and saw that Bruce was doing the same to Tony. Good. The last thing he needed from Tony was to start a lecture about the situation. He was too close to getting away from all this.

“Oh,” came from Natasha in a soft surprised tone. She was holding up a lovely set of daggers that looked to be made by the same master craftsman that made his. They were not the stiletto blades, but rather an unusual type of blade on both that lead to what appeared to be rosewood handles with delicate rose gold loops and swirls going around the handle. “Yes, I appreciate this much better, Thor. Very beautiful and very practical. And the craftsman, was he reasonably priced?”

Thor shrugged. “I know not, as they just appeared the next morning after I had approved of what I saw in the picture.”

Natasha nodded and gently set aside her gift that certainly made up for the awful ones that she had been given with this exchange. “I had Steve.” Natasha passed the gift over to him.

Steve grinned as he opened the package and was pleasantly surprised to see the portable easel kit that he had almost bought the last time he had visited his favorite art store. He had decided it was just too impractical to waste his money on. “Thank you, Natasha. I had been looking at this kit for a while.” Steve set the package down and reluctantly pushed the package toward Tony. “I had you, Tony. I am not sure on how you have felt about any of the gifts I have left for you so far.”

“Steve, I haven’t received any gifts from you,” advised Tony quietly. 

“Tony, you never saw the three gifts what were in your workshop? I had laid one right next to some box you were working on. I laid the other on the table in front of the couch and one on the couch itself. Then there were the three gifts that I put in the Penthouse. I placed two gifts on the bar, but on different days. I even placed one on your nightstand. I even put one on the table.”

“Steve, I am being very serious. I never saw any of the packages. Can you tell me what was in them?”

“I did some drawings for you that I had colored in and had framed. The bots, you in the Iron Man suit, one of you and Bucky, things like that.”

Tony shrugged and then replied, ”I haven’t seen them at all, I am sure JARVIS can find out what happened.” He pulled the package closer and started to unwrap it. Pulling some of the paper aside, he stopped and just stared at what he saw underneath. 

James sat in shock, when suddenly Tony pushed his chair back, got up from the table and left quickly without a word. What on earth? He leaned over and pushed the paper aside and let out a gasp. Howard? Why on earth would Steve think that it was a great idea to give anything Howard related to Tony? He had to get to Tony, like now. 

“Tony had me and he has already given me my gift. Bruce, here. I had you. I’ll be back…or something.” James grabbed Kiki and her pillow and took off for the elevator ignoring the commotion behind him and someone calling his name. He didn’t stop, knowing that JARVIS would make sure the elevator doors were open for him. Tony. Then kill Steve. Priorities.

The elevator opened up, not surprisingly, to the workshop and not the Penthouse. Tony was leaning over one of the tables, breathing heavily. James knew that the others would be following soon, that couldn’t happen. “JARVIS, are the others on the main floor still?”

“Yes, Master James. I have shut down all the exits on that floor.”

James smiled toward one of the cameras that JARVIS used, then turned to Tony. “Antoshka. Can we leave now? Do we need to pack anything? Get anything for Kiki?”  
Tony took another deep breath before letting out a small laugh. “What good is it being a billionaire if you have to pack every time you went on an unexpected trip? No, we’re good. JARVIS has been busy while we were…wasting time. The plane is on the runway ready to go. When I got Kiki, I went ahead and had them put in supplies for her. SI-Tokyo is part of a huge technology conference in mid-January. I thought it would be nice if we went. Kiki’s been cleared to come into Japan. Um. You might see a tiny version of the Iron Man suit. No repulsors or anything like that. The Tokyo office loved the pictures of her and well, they have some ideas. We can talk about them and all on the plane. Yeah. Let’s go because Bruce actually does have some time sensitive stuff going on.”

James smiled as he followed Tony out of the workshop and down to the next level to where the cars were. He had a feeling that he had better enjoy this short break, because his new role was going to be Kiki’s bodyguard while they were in Japan. He had gone with Tony once before to the Tokyo office and yeah, it had got pretty wild, because that office was intense and was obsessed with everything robotics. Tony had laughed at his clinging, but he had been somewhat afraid that they were going to carry him off or something. Or make Tony build them all robotic arms. Yeah. Kiki in a version of the Iron Man suit. He could already see the graphic novels, movies, cartoons and commercials they would want to do. Because everyone should be like them and love all this stuff. And Tony – well that was one of his favorite offices for a reason. And he would try to be the reasonable one…but they would all look at him with those sad eyes and he would crack. Oh, boy.

 

 **December 26th, 3:58am, CST**  
James smiled, admiring the play of light and dark from both the arc reactor and the dying firelight on Tony’s sleeping face. Not so much the arc reactor, as Kiki was curled in her usual spot, blocking most of that light. The call home to Bruce had eased a lot of the tension that had been coming from Tony. After they had left, Natasha had grabbed the package before Bruce could and Bruce had spoken in slightly awed way about the amount and extent of curse words that had come from Natasha in Russian and few other languages that he was not familiar with. Bruce was sure that Tony would recognize the languages when he watched the security tape that JARVIS had. It had apparently been a very tense moment as Natasha had been all set to try her daggers out on Steve. In the end it had been resolved. Steve had given Tony the wrong package. That one was supposed to go to Peggy and had been based on a photograph Steve had of them all that had been taken right after the first mission for the Howling Commandos. Peggy’s copy of the picture had been lost in minor house fire incident long ago and Steve wanted to give something that would make Peggy happy in remembering the good moments even on her worst days. Steve had apologized over and over – then held up the present Tony should have received. It had been of Tony and Steve, both dressed in their battle suits, sitting side by side – leaning on each other while apparently asleep. It had been sweet and a good one that did show their friendship and partnership in leading the Avengers. The missing gifts had been resolved to while Clint was taking a short cut via the vents. DUM-E had apparently in his exploring had come across the drawing that Steve was doing for Peggy and thought Steve was giving it to Tony, so he was hiding them so Tony wouldn’t be upset. James had passed off the surprise get away trip as Tony’s reveal gift to him. Bruce had nodded and thought it was nice of Tony to make up for being in the workshop all the time. However, James had notice that look in Bruce’s eyes – he was pretty sure Bruce somehow knew about their engagement. Well, even if he did, the man would keep their secret.

James slowly reached out with his left hand to run a finger over Antoshka’s cheek and then onto Kiki’s head. His family. James smiled as looked at his engagement ring on his finger. No, it wasn’t diamonds and shiny metal, but it was real and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. He moved closer to Antoshka, so he could feel his breath on his neck. Now he also felt a tiny paw with tiny claws knead his chest and James sighed with happiness. He and Tony didn’t have to report back in to the Avengers, barring any world disasters until the end of January. Good. Maybe they could come back to this cabin to recover from Japan. Or maybe a beach… Or maybe… James drifted off to sleep, comforted by the fact that he had finally found home at long last.


End file.
